A mages tale: A dark beginning
by GTV
Summary: A story about a black mage Ryu after his parents death by the council of mages he swore to kill him, will he defeat them and what will happen to him only time will tell
1. Ch1 The beginning to a hero

Warning this story contains vulgar language and possibly brief nudity lucky for you this first chapter doesn't have that so woot I guess.

* * *

A mages tale: A dark beginning

Staring into the dark night sky I could not believe what has happened, the council of mages killed my family and left me to rot. I stood there doing nothing that's what really gotten to me, I swore on this day that these hands would defeat those mages. My name is Ryu I was born into a black mage family actually one of the best black mage families, mine was a rich and powerful family that had to earn their respect for 50 years. I am a proof of a powerful black mage this is my story.

In the cold kingdom Azareath it waged war with the powerful kingdom Tentsuka, they challenged the evil king but all their efforts were in vain. This had happened hundreds of years ago in the now new province Respina, during the war the kingdom Azareath was destroyed and so were all the kingdoms that tried to help Azareath, the king of Azareath got contact of a group of mages to help defeat the Tentsuka kingdom and bring order into the world. The mages fought viciously against the kingdom still confused of their goal at hand they destroyed the Tentsuka kingdom in a number of days, coming back home to nothing they decided to make a peace council to create a mages council used to make sure no more wars rage against this wonderful land Respina.

Getting up from the spiked bed with each spike piercing slowly into my skin I got up still oblivious to where I was. Then I saw my master and ex-member of the council his name is… "You stupid kid it's D just D, how many fucking times do I have to tell you?" D had said to Ryu while hitting the back of his head. "Owww you stupid old man stop reading my mind what would you do if you read my mind and I had yaoi thoughts with you?" I said profoundly. "I swear if you think one yaoi thought even involving my name I will kill you" D had then grabbed his staff and my things, "Now get ready kid today is your graduation day which means GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU STUPID BUM!" I got up slowly getting my things and walked out the door into the dense forest that surrounded us looking back at the old man I did our traditional goodbye wave and I headed out to the bridge out of town.

* * *

Yeah this is a story I worked on for a while problem is that my old version got deleted and now I had to re write it please read and review 


	2. Ch2 Skull bandits strike

I had just left D's household although I felt scared to leave I swore to kill the council of mages, but before I go and kill the council I must find other mages to stop them. There are about 10 mages in the council a black mage, white mage, time mage, summon mage, red mage, blue mage, gun mage, weapon master mage, geomancer, and necromancer. The problem is that everyone loves the council they brought peace to this world, it'll be impossible to find anyone that wants them dead.

I had finally reached the bridge that I had need to leave D's so called "forest of no return" but maybe he's right maybe I'll never return to such a place for all I know I could die right now or he has a protection barrier keeping me out or it could just be I hate that stinking old man and his stupid theories of the power of magic. None the less I am out of his capture meaning I can do whatever I want still it's sad that I have no one to help me when things go wrong the fact that I have no help scares me. I then stared into the sky tightened my straw pointy hat, put my leather gloves on, put on my blue cape, pulled down my black veil to cover my face, and sheathed my knife and stuck them in my cape.

"This road is taking forever to get to town, How much farther do I have to fucking walk this is annoying!" I said. Then farther down the road I heard a scream, "Help the skull bandits!" I quickly ran down the path hiding behind a rock to see what was going on. There stood five ugly bandits covered in the bones of their enemies they had defeated, only one had a thousand bones that would be the one I would have trouble with. I unsheathed my knife and quickly waited for strong one to lose his guard.

I noticed the strong bandit staring at the young girl in the back of the group, I must wait for him to at least take off his armor and attempt to rape her so I can stop him before anything else happens. "Ahahaha you four losers go and finish robbing the two over there and kill them I got my eyes on this pretty girl" the strong bandit said to the other weaker bandits. He grabbed her arm and although she tried her best to resist, his brute strength was too much for her to handle and she soon gave in to him but still tried to shy away from him. He ripped off her robe showing her fully developed breast and then I heard a loud thud I knew that was my time to strike.

I jumped out to the path from behind the rock only to see the strong bandit with his armor still on and the loud thud was them dropping all their gold and items they had stole from this family of three. I thought to myself "Oh crap they saw me, and the big guy still had his armor on oh shit I'm going to die." I then mustered up the courage and said, "Foolish skull bandits I am Ryu the black mage you dare risk your life stealing from an innocent family when it's under my presence then you are surely mistaken." One of the weaker bandits grabbed his knife and slowly walked up to me saying, "What exactly are you gonna do about it you stupid mage, we're the fucking skull bandits no one messes with us even the army of Azareath is scared of us." He slowly walked closer and then put his knife right in front of my face I then said silently, "Big mistake you idiot…" I put my hands in front of me and said, "Ifrit god of fire and destruction grant me a tiny bunch of your power to kill this stupid fool… Fira!" A somewhat medium sized flame had burst from my hands burning the bandit alive.

The other bandits looked in fear as they saw one of their comrades die by the flames, the strong bandit got up from on top of the girl while she ran to hide behind her parents. The strong bandit said, "This little punk is finished get me my dragon killer sword." The three other bandits grabbed a fifty by ten inch sword making each of them trembling by it's massive weight. I thought to myself, "How ironic his sword is called the dragon killer and in the Chinese zodiac I'm born in the year of the dragon. Still this guy will go down if I want to defeat the council of mages I have to defeat a lowly bandit group such as these guys." I tried to concentrate on my surrounding but before I knew it the blade was headed my way, I quickly ducked to dodge the massive blade and I soon found myself doing various maneuvers to dodge this dragon killer blade. The other bandits were cheering then one of them tried to mess with the girl I thought to myself I had to do something.

I jumped on top of the blade ran up to the bandit jumping off his head and unsheathed my dagger and plunged it straight into the lone bandit's jugular causing him to bleed to death, then I quickly cast the spells fire and fira to finish off the other two bandits. I had given my cloak to the young lady to cover herself up and I ran towards the leader of this skull bandit platoon, I could tell I could not tire out this massive guy by dodging his attacks I knew I had to finish him and I had to do it fast. As I had dodge each attack I looked for weak points on him only to find one on his back, but before I could attack he used the side of his sword to hit me and knock me off to the side my body felt weary and the last thing I saw was a Chocobo riding up next to me and a man jumping off the Chocobo.


	3. Ch3 A new companion

I woke up from that hefty blow from that bandit, looking around for anyone I see nothing but a note on a rock and my cloak. Picking up the note and reading it, it said "Ryu give up this foolish quest of yours, their will be no way you can kill the council of mages. It's impossbile to kill them you must know that by now, if you do not give up this quest your life will surely be fated to death." I finally looked at the bottom of the note and it was from some man named, "Iori". Dusting myself off as I put on my cloak and my things I said to myself, "I shall never give up on my quest I can't give up not until the council of mages dies"

I continued on the long road to the town Hemsphere. An hour had passed and I was finally in town after such a long walk, I was sweating and tired. Looking for the nearest inn I was soon confronted by a family, "It's you, It's really you the man that saved us from those bandits before they could hurt us." Said the old man, I responded "It was nothing, I'm just glad that person came by to help you after I was knocked out, I'd hate to wonder what would happen to all of us" after looking around some, "Hey old man where's your daughter is she safe?" The old man said happily, "Yes thanks to you kind sir. She went to the inn to rest up I'm sure she'd love to see you, why don't you go meet her at the inn right around the corner over there."

After saying goodbye to the old man and his wife I walked over to the inn to meet their daughter, upon entering I was automatically confronted by the girl. After settling down from her just suprising me I looked up and down and noticed how dazzling pretty she was, it was almost as if she was somewhat of a goddess in front of me. She said very cheerfully, "Mr.Black mage thank you so much for earlier you really helped us out you know, that dirty old bandit I'd hate to lose my virginity to such a vile thing, I'd rather have someone like you" after catching up to what she said she looked down while blushing and said while laughing slightly, "Silly me, the things that come out my mouth. I tell you Mr.black mage it can be quite troublesome." I responded with a small laugh, "No it's fine, I'm really just happy I came upon your family to help you out in time, with such a pretty girl like you, you'd deserve your first time to be with a man you love not a freak of a bandit. The names Ryu and you are?"

"The names Ayumi, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr.Black mage... I mean Ryu" said Ayumi. "Well Ayumi it's been nice to save you but for now I must go get a room and rest, walking all the way to town was hard work, I'll see you around then." I said to the girl, I started to walk away but then felt someone pulling me back. Ayumi said embarrisingly, "Ryu I'd like to pay you back for saving my family by letting you stay in my room since theirs two beds and I thought since my dad and mom wil be in one I'd love to have a person like you protecting me while we sleep." As I looked at Ayumi her face started to get redder and redder, I said thankfully "Thank you Ayumi I'd love to stay and protect your family once again so where's the room because I kind of want to sleep now" I chuckled softly.

Ayumi brought me to her room in the inn and showed me the way to her bed, I dropped all my equipment on the floor and just took off my cloak and fell straight on the bed sleeping. I had awaken in the bed at night, looking to my side I see Ayumi holding onto me muttering something. I couldn't make out what she was saying but I had guessed she was sleep talking and I put my arms around her to comfort her some more. I then started to look at her some more and decided I had to leave before I brought her any more pain, I quickly slided out of bed and put on my things and quietly left the room leaving my share of money for the room they had let me stay in with them. As I started to leave the inn Ayumi ran out after me and grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Ryu where are you going?" Ayumi asked. I responded sadly, "I'm sorry Ayumi but I have a this thing I have to fulfill and as much as I'd love to stay and be with you and protect your family I must go and kill the council of mages." Ayumi then said in a requesting manner, "Please Ryu let me come with you then, I hate to say it but I'm a burden to my family and I want to stay with you Ryu, without someone like you to protect me something bad will happen to me." Giving in to her plead I'd accepted and told her to get her things. We then headed to the town gate leaving the town forever and starting our journey together. 


	4. Ch4 a fated encounter and a mage

It was late at night and Ayumi was sleeping by my side, like she has for the past week she's been with me. I think I have the worse bad luck because let's just say at the moment I am surrounded by a bunch bandits covered in skulls and bones. I slowly got up trying to not wake Ayumi and used a hand signal to talk over to an area where Ayumi couldn't hear us. "Hey you little fuck, what did you do to Manaj?" said a smaller apprentice bandit, I looked at them then sat on a rock and said "I honestly have no idea who Manaj, but if he used a dragon killer sword a man named Iori killed him."

As I said that name Iori everyone first quivered in fear, then the weaker bandit said "The stories are true he's out to kill us skull bandits. We shouldn't have killed him." A stronger looking bandit smacked the smaller weaker bandit and screamed to also reassure all the other bandits, "Don't get ahead of yourself, our great leader Khino had killed Iori a long time ago. Iori can't be alive you are all just freaking out, Isn't it obvious this little fuck killed Manaj." Ryu just sat on top of the rock still pretty tired and then pulled out his knife, as he pulled out his knife the other bandits their weapons closer to Ryu. Ryu yawned and said, "I honestly don't know who Manaj is or who Iori or any other pieces of shit you have to tell me about, all I know is that I'm tired of this. All I want to do is kill the council of mages and revenge my parents death, so all of you fuck off!"

As Ryu had said those words all the bandits looked together and then ambushed Ryu tieing him up and causing him to pass out. While his consciousness was coming back to him, he saw the Black magic master of the council in front of him talking, "So this is the guy... strong power... but... he lacks... anyways...KILL HIM" Ryu could barely make out the conversation and soon passed out again. Waking up in a daze inside a damp cavern prison cell, this is were a new member shall join Ryu quest. A sharp dressed man although now looking a little rugged from not shaving from what it seems countless days sat across from Ryu, the man wore a leather vest that looked liked it barely fit him and had a pair of very thin pants that carried all his tools. His mesh was cut and all his armor was gone although he looked like a gentle man his eyes told a different more bloody story.

The man asked me, "Hey what are you doing here? Why did the bandits lock you up?" Ryu got up from his place and and said to the mysterious man, "Oh so this is where I am, the bandits must have gotten me. Well to answer your question they think I killed Manaj and that I am conspiring with this Iori guy but honestly he just randomely came up and helped me." The mysterious man was startled when I said the name Iori and walked up to Ryu and said in a strange yet punctual manner, "Iori... he was my brother, everyone thinks he's dead because of his encounter with the mages, but I still think he is alive out there. My brother he was so dumb thinking he could kill the Black mage master all by himself, how dumb could he have been to even think such bullshit like that? He was such a fool even as a kid, pisses me off alot." Ryu stood up and said in a defensive manner, "I don't know if your brother Iori and the Iori that saved me was the same person but he did tell me, not to take on the Mage Masters, although I didn't want to listen to him I think he might have been your brother. Still I'm not gonna let anyone change my opinion I'm still gonna fight them, because those bastards got away with so much once they became famous that no one even dares to rebel against them."

Both Ryu and the mysterious man looked at each other for a while then the mysterious man put out his hand and told Ryu, "Ryu was it, my name is Kazuki, Kazuki Migami. Now for the moment I'll join up with you just so we can get out of here and I guess if you really want me to I can accompany you for a while until I get to the continent of Islamortar." Ryu shook his head in acceptance and said acceptingly but with some content to have someone else join him in his journey, "Thanks Kazuki, but before we get the hell out of here we got to find my friend Ayumi, she was with me before I was captured and I'm sure they took her too." Kazuki nodded and then Ryu and Kazuki looked around for anything they could use to get out of the prison cell, and there sat the guard sleeping like all of them in these type of situations, so Ryu took this advantage to use his magic to teleport the keys from the guard to the holding cell's lock.

Kazuki quickly slipped out of the gate to look around for other guards while Ryu quickly cast sleep on the gaurd and grab both Kazuki and himself equipment from the shelf, and the two of them started to head out keeping a low profile from all the bandits in the area. As they had left the cell room there was an onimous feeling beyond their own liking, a feeling of death and pain which would soon approach Ryu and his past. Only after a few days of leaving his home with D, Ryu felt a little sad his heart ached with a pain in which he could not describe, a pain in which he could not escape. Many thoughts peered through Ryu mind, the thoughts of Ayumi and his feelings for her, Kazuki a man he wasn ot sure he could trust but had come to a liking to, Iori a mysterious man in which Ryu seeked answers from, Khino the leader of the skull bandits who was this man and what powers did he have, and finally the black mage master the most devious, devilish mage of them all. In Ryu mind he kept on thinking if he becomes devious and more devilish then the black mage master could he be able to beat him or will he just need immense strength and skill to teach him the power in which he had soon lost.

Ryu and Kazuki had started on their escape from the skull bandits lair, in search of Ayumi and their own freedom. What else was waiting for them in this lair of bandits, Khino, the leader of the bandits was a man of power and destruction in which he used others to complete his task for world domination, but what is the real secret to his powers could he be someones pawn or is his strength real. 


End file.
